Cyclopes
In Greek mythology, cyclopes are originally members of a primordial race of giants, each with a single eye located on the middle of his (or her) forehead. The name is widely thought to mean "circle-eyed". Cyclopes stories In the times of the ancient Greece and Rome, there were many poets who described the Cyclopes Race. The most recognized story featuring a Cyclopes is Homer's classic epic poem, The Odyssey. Here, Odysseus (the hero of this story) outsmarts a cyclopes to save not only his life, but that of his men's as well, on their way home from the Trojan War. Cyclopes in mythology Hesiod described them as three brothers who were primordial giants. They were the sons of Uranus and Gaia, and brothers of the Hacatonchires. According to , they were strong, stubborn, and "abrupt of emotion". Collectively, they eventually became synonyms for brute strength and power, and their name was invoked in connection with massive masonry. They were often pictured at their forge. Uranus, fearing their strength, locked them in Tartarus. Cronus, another son of Uranus and Gaia, later freed the Cyclopes, along with the Hecatonchires, after he had overthrown Uranus. Cronus then placed them back in Tartarus, where they remained, guarded by the female dragon Campe, until freed by Zeus. They fashioned thunderbolts for Zeus to use as weapons, and helped him overthrow Cronus and the other Titans. The lightning bolts, which became Zeus's main weapons, were forged by all three Cyclopes, in that Arges added brightness, Brontes added thunder, and Steropes added lightning. These Cyclopes also created Poseidon's trident, Artemis's bow and arrows of moonlight, Apollo's bow and arrows of sun rays, and Hades's helmet of darkness that was given to Perseus on his quest to kill Medusa. Cyclopes in Monster High Iris Clops (and her variations), Simon Clops, Hackington's Assistance, and the pink cyclop boy and his varations are the only known cyclopes in the Monster High web series. Eyera may also be an alternate kind of cyclops. The book-only character Cy Clops is another cyclops in the monster high franchise. There is also a triclopes that is in 2011 Create-A-Monster, she also appears as a background character. We also know because cyclopes only have one eye they have low or no depth perception. Description Cyclopes are humanoid monsters with one eye. Other then the one eye most cyclopes look human. But there are cyclopes with unusual skin tones, like Iris Clops who has pale green skin, and a cyclops background character that has pale pink skin. Some of them are also shown to have wide ears similar to sheep's ears. Weaknesses *'Low depth perception': Only having one eye cyclopes have low depth perception, causing them to have trouble navigating, and not allowing them to see things in 3-D. They can wears glasses to help them see but it would barely help. Known Cyclopes *Iris Clops *Simon Clops *Cy Clops *Laboratory assistant *Eyera(possibly) Gallery Iris Clops™.png|Iris Clops Beast Friends - Simon at game.jpg|Simon Clops Hatch Me If You Can - laboratory assistant.jpg|Laboratory assistant Gf 0409.jpg|Cy Clops Screech to the Beach - cyclops swimsuit.jpg 11802779_1067649933246527_3811020795272896263_o.jpg Category:Cyclopes Category:Monster history